bloody snow
by tara captor
Summary: russia se encuentra en el campo de batalla. human!hetalia


Hola!

hoy traigo algo triste... algo bastante raro en mi... :/

realmente no tengo nada que decir sobre esto, solo que se me acaba de ocurrir y son las cinco y media de la mañana.

para crear un poco de ambiente sugiero que pongáis de fondo pticy de Maksim. es muy probable que no tenga nada que ver con la historia, pero la música es perfecta para ella.

**Advertencias:** muerte de un personaje (más bien de unos cuantos), human!hetalia, alusión a la segunda guerramundial y alguna incoherencia, seguro.

yo suspendí historia, así que la cronología de las guerras es algo que no llevo, lo siento.

disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece etc etc...

perdón si cometí alguna falta de ortografía.

* * *

Notas cómo te arde el fuego en la cara en contraste con el frío de la nieve.

El olor de la pólvora, el humo y la sangre te revuelve el estómago.

Juras que puedes sentir cómo un pequeño trocito de tu alma te abandona cada vez que aprietas el gatillo.

Ni siquiera sabes por qué está ocurriendo esto. No te ha dado tiempo a preguntar. Cuando te has dado cuenta el sonido de los disparos y los cañones, los gritos y golpes te aturden y te hacen doler la cabeza.

No puedes comprenderlo. Por qué alguien podría querer matar a tanta gente.

Te da lástima. Estuviste ayer en ese mismo lugar. Tranquilo valle cubierto de nieve.

Te permites un momento para mirar a tu alrededor. La gente disparando y corriendo de aquí para allá; cuerpos en el suelo. Los tanques enemigos en tu dirección. Las granadas explotando. Fuego por todas partes. El ambiente ennegrecido y oscuro por el humo.

Sabes que muchos de los que están en el suelo son tus hombres, esos con los que tan solo hace unas horas estabas compartiendo el vodka y unas risas junto al fuego. Un fuego agradable y muy distinto al que ahora estas viendo.

Tus amigos. Y por un segundo eres consciente de que no volverás a verlos. Que serás tu el que tenga que darle la noticia sus familias.

Y odias al mundo. No hace mucho que estuviste en esa misma situación solo porque un grupo de hombres no se ponían de acuerdo con sus creencias.

Ves fugazmente al causante de esa deplorable situación. Apuntas con tu arma a su cabeza. No te importa nada más.

Notas cómo él te apunta a ti también. Ahora es entre vosotros, el resto deja de tener importancia por un momento.

Aprietas el gatillo y sientes como tu corazón se encoge.

Te ha dado.

Pero no te rindes.

Te asegurarás de que no siga causándole daño al mundo.

Y si tú vas a morir ahí, te llevarás a ese monstruo contigo al infierno.

Caerás, pero el caerá contigo.

Y apuntas otra vez.

Disparas de nuevo. Ya no te quedará un alma cuando llegue tu hora, estás seguro.

Aciertas a darle en un hombro.

Pero no es suficiente.

Quieres matarlo.

Te marean los gritos de tu gente.

Te ahogas con tu sangre. Ya casi no te queda aire.

Suena demasiado tentador el acurrucarte en el suelo y pensar en tus hermanas.

Te entristece que ellas no van a volver a verte. Te destroza saber que llorarán cuando sepan que no volverás a casa con ellas.

Llorarán por ti.

Y eso duele.

Apuntas una tercera vez.

Esta vez cuentas con la convicción de que le darás antes de dar tu último respiro.

Mientras aprietas el gatillo, escuchas en tu cabeza una vieja canción que te gustaba cuando eras niño. Te viene que ni pintado para la situación en la que te encuentras.

Puedes ver casi a cámara lenta como tu bala- o la de algún otro soldado, la verdad es que tampoco te importa- entra en su cráneo por el medio de su frente y luego cae al suelo, inerte.

Por primera ver te alegras de haber matado a un hombre.

Y eso te hace sentir como un monstruo.

Te sorprende que el chute de adrenalina te haga resistir unas pocas horas más. Te has taponado el disparo con un trozo de tela lo mejor que has podido. Ya casi no sangra. Y no te extraña, crees que ya casi no te queda sangre.

Unas sirenas suenan de lejos.

Sonríes.

Maldición. Eres la persona más feliz en ese instante.

Esos cabrones se retiran.

Habéis ganado la guerra.

Los hombres que aun están en pie ríen.

Celebran.

Y entonces te das el gusto de desplomarte.

Ya no puedes aguantar más. Sientes tus ojos como plomo.

Tienes sueño. Y también frío.

Te disculpas con tus hombres mentalmente y sobre todo con tus hermanas. Ruegas por que no sufran.

No se lo merecen.

Amas sus sonrisas.

Escuchas sus risas en tu cabeza y tú sonríes.

Y no puedes evitar sentir cómo todos tus músculos se relajan y tú te duermes.

Estas tan cansado…

Susurras un "hasta mañana" antes de dejar de sentir tu cuerpo.

* * *

eso es, acabo de matar a Russia TT_TT

por si no quedó claro, Russia y Alemania se mataron mutuamente.

otra cosa es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se terminan las guerras, así que me lo inventé.

hace referencia al fin de la segunda guerra mundial.

y ya. creo

Xauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


End file.
